Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-9693174-20160104224624
I was reffering more to "think, adn make the best course of action" with that statement :/ Doing different stuff in different situations if fine, just dun run situational stuff, since they can't be used to their full extent anytime... I lost track of what I was talking about. Moving on ... You do realize that 90% of competetive players share the same "opinion" as me, "8ks are bad", right? Lemme tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a kid who tried to defens 8ks. He got utterly one-sidedly crushed by the several members of the wiki community. Also, you're trying to force down the "opinion" that is more opinion than mine, that 8ks are decent. Which they're not, and almost everyone knows as a fact :/ A point that if you were as "holier than thou" as you act(calling me out on my experience, knowledge and now upbringing), you'd be able to understand an accept; however, I beginning to have my doubts you're capable of such. '' You have no place to say that when you're completely ignoring the job of thinking about how my points are good, or bad and just straight out think of counters withouht questioning :/ If I'm biased towards the opinion of 8ks, then you're extremely biased that 8ks are justifiabe, which, they're not, unless they give that big of a benefit that other cards can't, which I can think of 0 from the top of my head :/ ... You listed 15k. 15k is... and you do know (I'm preety damn sure you do) that NLD is nowhere near viable, right? And even then, Osmuim should do the job of pressuring better than Singuarity does, moving on the 3k to your next turn, not this turn, and actually hitting hard 'before' LB. Hell, even the uncommon NLD decks I see from time to time run Osmium + Volt Line over Singularity + Volt Line, appreciating the 6k boost during the next turn :/ ''Photon and Colony are both greatly overrated ... No they're not. Photon is a damned free lock that always helps in no matter which deck, may it be NLD, CBD, Venom Dancer, Dark Zodiac. The one Star-vader deck he can't help efficiently is IPD, which can lock extremely well anyways. Then to the matter of Colony Maker, she's a +1. Not only that, she's a +1 that can tutor out any G1 that would help you a lot, for example Volt Line, and LB enablers in CBD or NLD (if for some damned reason you use it). Either way, she creates a free collumn for you which is field advantage greatly appreciated by Star-vaders. All your comments about Star-vaders make you look like you've never actually played with them before. Again, I accepted the Lightspeed Cheetah idea for the lock that you get and Halcion efficiently fixing the low power. However, I'm not accepting the Especial Intercept idea since losing the extra power is not appreciated at all, and it's at the cost of a booster that could make collumns regardless, all just for an extra 5k shield you may or might not get, and a fodder your opponent can efficiently attack in order to force out just as much shield as you would have gurded it with. How you play Halcion and how I play Halcion and our opinions are obviously different. '' You got that right. I play Halcion offensively, but you play it defensively, and in the first place Halcion is a terrible deck. ''Emissary can be good. Key word "can". If it can be good, it isn't. By that logic, Exclupate can perform extremely well in tournaments. It's good in rare situations that are not likely to happen very often and otherwise gets in your way, a lot, then it's bad. As in for Spell Hounds: Bsically, you're implying that if Pir didn't get the return 2 effect, you should be running Spell Hound clone in NN? Good logic. If you want to keep track of your trigger counts and etc, go turn to Legion for god's damned sake :/ Also, keeping track of the triggers that come out is Competetive Vanguard 101 :V something that shows on their face, assuming you are playing in person and not on a SIM Not possible. I'm saying this as someone who has tried before a lot of times and found out that just remembering the trigger count is much more effective. What you're describing in that paragraph is perfect memory, which I have, and have a lot of experience with it, playing with it for a whole year and a half. And I can tell you that whenever you use statistics to predict triggers (both you and your opponent), it has a 50% chance of failing misserably, regardless of the shufling. So just remembering your opponent's guard hand (I had my opponent's entire hand memorized once, obviously won that game) and completely denying triggers coming out of your side is more effective in being a better player :V You also make it sound as if Perfect Memory is a genius thing. ''And I run 8k's in Competitive decks, but also in for fun decks that win against competitive decks as well, much to everyone(including my own) surprise. '' "that's your opinionated preference, based on your personal experience" Am I done condemming them? No, I'm not. Lemme take this chance to simplify my point on why 8ks in general, are bad. They eat away a lot of offense: If you ride an 8k, assuming your opponent has a 9k in their VG, you'll force out 5k shield for 1 to pass, with a starter boost which you're likely to have. If you don't have the starter behind the VG, you'll have to call out a booster just to hit. On the RG, unless you for some reason, run Vanilas, will only hit for 15k and force out 5k shield, which you say is ''good ''and imply that it's stragetic for forcing out specifically G1s or 2s. If your opponent has an extremely important combo piece, they won't guard with it no matter what, so that G1/2 you forced out is most likely fodder that is unneded for your opponent. Then, most of the time, they don't have that good skills (Which if they do, they may be considered, but are still frowned upon) either to make up for it. Well, yeah, you could use 11k boosters that you so convieniently have behind the 8ks to make up for it, but decks that run those boosters tend to be offensive, of which the 11k boosts are more appreciatted on collumns that would hit for 21k+. Also, it's funny how all your statements not only apply to me, but to you. You don't plan to aknowledge my points, and all your statements are opinions that come out of your brain, while mine are "opinions" coming out of experience and countless playtesting.